Pictures
by Jane7
Summary: A songfic to pictures by Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock Pairings: mainly D/G with some H/G and Herm/D,


Songfic to Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock's Pictures. Sorry if it's a bit hard to follow which part is the song and which is the story I haven't discovered how to use italics for fanfiction.net yet. Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
(Draco)  
  
Living My Life in a slow hell, different girl every night at the hotel.  
  
Draco turned over on his bed; lying next to him was a woman with brown hair not the red he was used to.  
  
I ain't seen the sun shine, in three damn days. Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey, wish I had a good girl to miss me.  
  
Since he had caught Ginny lip-locked with Potter he had gotten a room at some Muggle hotel. The only time he left the room was either to eat or to find Hermione to occupy his time.  
  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever, Change my ways. I put your picture away, sat down and cried today. I can't look at you while I'm lying, next to her.  
  
"Hermione, wake up!"  
  
"Huh, what's up Draco?"  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, go ahead and have breakfast without me." "Alright, Hun," said Hermione while Draco got up and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
Draco waited till Hermione had dressed and walked out of the room before he came out of the bathroom.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed he now shared with Hermione. He pulled a picture of Ginny out of his pocket, sighed and put it back.  
(Ginny)  
  
I caught you last night in the hotel, everyone knows but they won't tell.  
  
"I saw Hermione and Draco walking into a hotel room last night."  
  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me something, just aint right.  
  
Harry gave a reassuring smile. "Draco, was probably just showing Hermione something, don't worry about it."  
  
Ginny crawled back into bed with Harry.  
  
"Harry, can't actually believe that I'm buying that Draco was only showing Hermione something," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
I been waiting on you for a long time, fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine. I aint heard from you in, three damn nights.  
  
Ginny had been doing a lot of heavy drinking since Draco ran out a few nights ago. Harry had admitted his feelings for Ginny, but it was too late she was in love with Draco. Harry grabbed and kissed her after telling her that he loved her and unfortunately Draco walked in and didn't give her a chance to explain. She secretly wondered if Hermione and Harry had planned this together.  
  
A tear rolled down Ginny's cheek, she quickly whipped it away so Harry wouldn't see.  
I put your picture away, I wonder where you been. I can't look at you, while I'm lying next to him.  
  
Ginny saw Draco every time she closed her eyes. A smile came to her mouth.  
  
"Whatcha smiling about gorgeous?" asked Harry affectionately.  
  
"Nothing, Harry, I need to get some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit."  
  
Harry simply nodded.  
  
Ginny walked down to the lobby of the hotel. There in one of the chairs was sitting Draco Malfoy. Ginny without realizing what she was doing immediately walked towards him and ran her fingers through his hair.  
(Ginny)I saw you yesterday with an old friend...  
  
"I saw Hermione and you."  
  
(Draco) It was the Same Ol' Same, How have you been?  
  
"Yes, she offered to keep me company after I told her about Potter and yourself."  
  
Ginny knew that Draco and Hermione had been more than friends in the past and Hermione wasn't very happy when the relationship had ended.  
  
"I'm sure Whoremione offered more than just her company."  
  
Draco smirked, "We didn't do anything that you and Potter haven't done."  
  
"I didn't come down here to argue with you Draco. Harry came up to me and admitted that he loved me for awhile and then he leaned over and kissed me, you walked in and didn't give me a chance to explain."  
  
Draco looked away from Ginny.  
  
"Draco, I love you."  
  
(Together) Since you been gone, my worlds been dark and grey!  
  
Draco stood up and took Ginny in his arms. "I've missed you too."  
(Draco) You reminded me of brighter days...  
  
Draco looked into Ginny's eyes and felt that warm feeling spread through his body that he never got with Hermione.  
  
(Ginny) I hoped you were coming home to stay...I was headed to church.  
  
(Draco) I was off to drink you away...  
  
"Ginny, if Potter ever touches you a-" Ginny cut Draco off.  
  
"Let's just go home, Draco."  
  
(Together) I've thought about you for a long time, can't seem to get you off my mind. I can't understand why we're living, life this way! I found your picture today, I swear I'll change my ways, I just called to say, I want you to come back home.  
  
I just called to say I love you, Come Back Home 


End file.
